


Beat of the Black Wings

by MarnaNightingale



Category: Hornblower (TV), The Sandman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-23
Updated: 2004-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnaNightingale/pseuds/MarnaNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made as much sense as anything did, that she should come dressed so, in the uniform damnation and salvation alike had always worn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat of the Black Wings

"Wellard?"

"No," she said, but he had already seen as she turned. Dark and slim, and the same heavy fall of hair half-out of its pigtail over a battered mid's coat, but --

It made as much sense as anything did, that she should come dressed so, in the uniform damnation and salvation alike had always worn. That she should come back for him now.

"Your hair. It was red."

"No." His eyes widened in confusion. "You don't know me, Archie. You knew my sister. She loved you, once."

"I loved her. A little." _I loved him more._

He watched her carefully where she stood behind Horatio's bent form, silent until her hand sought his shoulder.

"No. He's mine. I took him from you." _Cheated you, and I'll pay the price for it, no doubt_.

"As he took you from her. Brave man, to dare so much. He hasn't taken very good care of you since, has he, for all his tears now?"

"He did what he could. He did enough. More than I ever dared hope for."

With one final glance at Horatio, she straightened and came towards the bed. "You didn't cheat. It was your choice, my friend."

"And now I pay for it." As always. _No regrets. Too late now anyway._

"You've paid. This is not the hard part." She smiled, then, and before he thought he smiled back as he stood to face her.

"Take my hand, Archie..."


End file.
